deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dead Space 3 first details leaked. Probably.
Well, apparently some info about the, inevitable, next installment seems to have been leaked. I quote the source article from Siliconera. Electronic Arts is developing a new Dead Space game. No surprise there, but it doesn’t take place on a spaceship. Dead Space 3 is set on Tau Volantis, an icy planet where Isaac Clarke has to wade through white-out blizzard conditions. Early in Dead Space 3, Isaac crash lands on the planet. He believes he may be the only survivor and makes his way to an abandoned waystation, which he uses for shelter from the snowstorm. There he finds a survivor who is severely injured. Isaac speaks to the near dead comrade who reveals there are other survivors that trekked off to another facility. One of them is Ellie, a key character from the original Dead Space game. Isaac grabs a snowsuit and heads into the blizzard. Later in the game, Isaac reunites with Ellie and a new character named Jennifer. The trio scale a mountain, but Jennifer is reluctant to do so. She’s a tech type excited over finding a codex and plans to reverse engineer research by a group called Rosetta to gain access to it. As they climb up the mountain, they hear a howl from below, but cannot spot what kind of creature made the sound. The enemies in Dead Space 3 are being referred to as "the hive mind." This news comes from our mole that sent us details about Electronic Arts’ Syndicate reboot a few months early. It is quite obvious that the article does have inaccuracies, which leads me to believe that some fair "amounts" of broken telephone must have been applied on the details, however I do believe that the core of it must have a basis on the current development stage. Also, the information mentioned in there most probably does not describe the whole game, if it's left in the final product at all. What we read is most likely only referring to a small portion of a chapter, or something in that regard. So, there you go. No Mars :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i think the mole was tricked by the team at visceral. --Anonymous Hmmm. I'm a little reluctant to believe this is legit. The flow of it seems a little fanfictiony in that it focuses on certain details that really would have no place in a legit summary/leak. There may be small bits of truth in there but this just seems like a person with sufficient influence passing off some fantasy. --LBCCCP 22:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Gotta agree with LBCCCP on this one. REALLY "fan fiction-y" storyline here. Just dosen't sound right for some reason. I guess we'll see... DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 19:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't rule out the possibility that this may be in fact complete and utter rubbish. But there is also a good chance it may be based on the current development stage, as well (Siliconera has leaked info that turned out to be legit, before, if I recall correctly). Personally, as I said before, I believe that this is a legit leak. Sure, there are definitely bits of information that got "lost in translation". Also, I am repeating myself, but, I don't think that if this is a real leak, it is representative of the whole game's storyline and setting. Most probably an intro chapter, or a part of a chapter. Then again I may be reading this in a year from now and laugh with myself for thinking it was real. Time will tell. EOF --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:24, October 11, 2011 (UTC) A ice world seems to be an interesting concept for gameplay and story. I hope this is true cause this seems like a good idea.TheEncounter 16:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I agree^^ I really like this idea and i can see it happening. I hope the DS team make the game a lot longer to at least 18 chapters because if this is going to be a trilogy - i would love it to be bigger for the perfect finale. I remember alot of us before had thoughts about Mars and Earth..this seems promising. Isaac-Clarke-01 12:38, October 30, 2011 as much as would would like to accept this as geniune, i am a bit skeptical of its authenticity. but thanks anyway, at least now i have something to ponder on about what the next installment might be about PLATZY 05:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I know I'm more that a bit late, but I do believe various other sources are saying the same general things. I'm afraid I can't provide any such sources, since I've been banned 'till the twenty-sixth on the site I get them from, but they are basically saying the same thing but without as much fan-fiction-yness - makes the info a bit easier to swallow. I'll see if I can find the sources for you guys. Also, this is my first post in a while, and I just want to say the new editing suite looks really weird and unwieldy. Captain tweed 00:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I've heard about these rumors as well, and there's also some extra information regarding this rumor. What I've heard is that Isaac was on a rescue mission to said icy planet. A difference to the first "details" is that Isaac was sent from Mars government on the rescue mission (i'm assuming he's going to rescue Ellie), but it seems that Isaac has a split personality, a dark side to him. Apparently, Dark Isaac is always constantly taunting him and ridiculing his decisions. Water Temple anyone? -'''-Lucille'''-- 5:02, November 25th, 2011 Bipolar? Ice Planet? Making big changes, EA is. (Teh CrackShot 14:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC)) Personally I don't think that having the game souly on Tau Voltanis, an ice planet, would be enjoyable. Remember, it's called 'Dead SPACE' for a reason. Tazio1 06:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Good lord, I hope this won't get to similar to the first Lost Planet. Baracki4 18:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC)) Personally I hope they keep Isaac in Dead Space 3 cause he's like the masterchief of deadspace or the marcus fenix of deadspace, if any of you like gears of war or halo. Anyways I also hope they keep some weapons from dead space and dead space 2. I also agree that Tau Volantis should only be a level or two long. (Necrokiller 17:33 February 2, 2012 (UTC)) Lucille again, This time with confirmed news. Siliconcera has released more info, and everything i've said previously is true. However, there are more additions. Apparently, there is a more evolved version of necromorphs, and there are going to be more types added on. If you want to read the stories for yourselves, here are the links below: http://www.g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/716800/dead-space-3-story-details-slip-out/ http://www.g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/717025/dead-space-3-makes-crazy-isaac-clarke-crazier/ Lucille out. Dead Space 3 listed by leaky South African shop Does it come as a surprise to anyone? :P I say they will announce it at E3, or later in 2012, and it will be released during the Christmas holidays of 2013. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 10:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Next Dead Space installment confirmed... ...and due by March of 2013. So, my prediction above is off by a couple of months :P. Note that it does not clearly state it's Dead Space 3 rather "the next installment", but, come on, it 's probably Dead Space 3. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 10:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Dead Space 3 will have co-op. ..and I have to ask: Why?.. Why did they think it would be a good idea for this series? The article does not make clear if the second player will always be by your side as an A.I. controlled NPC or will only appear when the second player joins, like an apparition of some sort. If it's the former, consider the atmosphere gone. If it's the latter maybe it could kinda work out but then again it wouldn't make sense as to how an imaginary being can interact with the physical world and help the main player, so that's bad as well. Personally, as of now, I am negatively predisposed to the game until further details emerge. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:40, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I saw a video on youtube (i think it was IGN) where they said DS 3 would have co-op game where Isaac would fight alongside a new character, apparently, a man with a scar and red eyes.. Many people instantly started to question this decision because the co-op feature is well known for destroying the Horror genre by reducing the fear to an unperceptible point when you play with a friend or a dumb AI (similar to Noemon's opinion). Resident Evil 5 and F.3.A.R. are the most notable examples. Given this everyone is starting to rant in hope that the co-op freature wont be mandatory and we can still enjoy a good horrorific experience by ourselves. I have also heard that Isaac will be fighting not only necromorphs but humans as well. Once again, a piece of information that is decreasing the hope of the fans that, fearing the worst, still pray that EA wont ruin this amazing franchise by turning it into an action shooter instead of keeping it a survival horror. That was actually another thing that ruined Resident Evil 5, the fact that at some point enemies are just normal humans with guns (so scary...). It has been confirmed that Ellie Langford will be returning in this game as well as Isaac of course. ~RAMAR I'm not going to be very optimistic about this. Cover, rolling, co-op, fighting humans. Goodbye the good old days of walking down narrow corridors taking in the atmosphere. Hello the new days of more open rooms, waiting as the elevator/door opens as a huge wave of enemies comes running towards you. Let's face it. This is EA, they're not happy with something makeing money. No, it needs to be big. And I mean BIG otherwise it needs to have co-op, multiplayer, and more casual centric characters. This has happened under EA's belt before and it will happend again. Also (not saying anyone here is saying this) but some people say that it's "about time" that some series added in things like these, and that these things are the 'future' or an 'evolution'. To those people, well adding in co-op/multiplayer, yeah that's real innovative. Next you'll be telling me voice acting is an innovation in these day. But to be fair voice acting is something we may not 'need' per say, but it's a step in the right direction. Dawnofdoom999 18:12, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, based on rumours I've read and heard on Dead Space 3, it doesn't seem as pleasant as when I first heard about Dead Space 2. A snowy/icy environment using FrostBite 2 engine (which was used in Battlefield 3)? I don't think any games can actually pull it off better than Lost Planet (of which is far more superior than Lost Planet 2). A "dark" version of Isaac Clarke? Only Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones had successfully pulled that that off. If Visceral can pull it off, it will be an impressive feat. — subtank (7alk) 18:59, May 11, 2012 (UTC) On behalf of the Republic of South Africa, I apologise for the premature listing of Dead Space 3. We suck sometimes, and other times we need to do stuff like that so people pay attention to us. Anyway, I agree with Subtank's above post, especially the part about Lost Planet being much better than Lost Planet 2. I do hope Dead Space 3 doesn't mimic anything of Lost Planet, though, because if we wanted that we could just play Lost Planet. I also hope the animation engine combined with the Dead Space designer team will set a new bar for snowy environments in video games. I call a late 2013 release, giving a year or so before the release of the next generation of consoles. --LBCCCP 21:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna put my two pennies worth in, seeing as I haven't said much for a while. Anyway, I'm generally opposed to the whole Ice Planet concept from a gameplay perspective, simply because it lacks the emptiness and fear of being in space. To me, placeing the game on an ive planet is a bid to seem more like 'The Thing' than anything else, and let's be honest, that's been done. I'd be happy with some planet hoping, get a bit more of a feal of human culture within an expanding sphere of colonisation and/or exploration, because to me, Dead Space was always about how people reacted to the Necromorph outbreaks on these stations or outposts, and the environments told us this. So some small, frozen outpost with only a few people inside it for the entire game would be a step backwards in my opinion. The immersion comes from the fact that people have ''died where you're walking, and in lots of different, interesting ways, and the environments tell us this with the audio logs, the limbs, the blood splatters, etc. However, from a story standpoint, co-op is stupid. It doesn't make sense, unless it means like a seperate 'campaign' section, like in the Splinter Cell series, or recently the Spartan-Ops in Halo 4. That seems like the only 'safe' way to intergrate co-op into the story for Dead Space to me. Oh, and the 'Dark Isaac'? Intreaging, but cli'che. If the DS franchise wants to be really known, maybe have Isaac suffer from more hallucinations, with apperitions of Death and/or those he's killed, or those he knows have died, appear. Maybe include a fatherly angle, and have his father appear to berate him, but not a 'Dark Isaac'. We just got Mr Scratch in Alan Wake, and I'm done with dopplegangers for now. Well, that's me for now, peace out. Tazio1 08:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Well i just beat dead space 2 (may 13, 2012) and after the credits we hear the transmission in which the station issac blew up is "station 13" so...watch out. A set of 8 screenshots, from Dead Space 3, was leaked today. Here they are. ds3-1.png ds3-2.jpg ds3-3.jpg ds3-4.jpg ds3-5.jpg ds3-6.jpg ds3-7.jpg ds3-8.jpg To nitpick a little, why do they wear coats over their suits? I get it, we are on an icy planet now, but we have seen Isaac venture into the void of space with just his suit. It's a space suit, it's supposed to be insulated and not need fur coats :P --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: Nitpick No2: Also, is that an automatic rifle that I see Isaac holding? That's something that kinda bugged me on the Animated Graphic Short, but did not think of it too much, as it was from the graphic novel. Haven't we established that conventional ballistic weapons are pretty useless against Necromorphs?. Hm. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::EDIT2: Ah, yes, I just remembered. We have human enemies in this game. Talk about departure from the previous game formula.. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Dead space now has co-op and you also kill humans with guns. And IDK if you heard of it but Lost planet no longer has co-op and became a horror shooter inside futuristic bases where you shoot monsters. Dead space is becoming lost planet and vice-versa. Why do people do this!?RAMAR 13:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC)RAMAR Rule of cool: it doesn't matter if it doesn't make any sense as long as it looks cool. ;) — subtank (7alk) 17:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Maybe thouse armed people will be like reanimated zombies but with guns and I don't know why but that armed soldier face looks like something from walking dead O_OBerzekerLT 19:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I did a little more digging around the source code of the Dead Space website and I found a few more interesting things. First of all, I found all the original "leaked images" myself, and some of them are of a much better resolution than the published leaks. For example you can actually read what the stamp on Carver's sleeve reads. I think it reads "SS EUDORA"(Greek: Ευδώρα from ευ=good+δώρον=gift), what do you think, is that it? I will update the gallery above after I write this post, be sure to check the pictures again, to see them in their full resolution glory :P. (As a side note, I like the designs of the Necromorphs depicted there, they remind me of mummies) Now, let's go to the new stuff I found. Well, first of all, guess what, Tau Volantis does exist after all. Before I found this, I thought that the Tau Volantis from the rumors was in fact Uxor, but it turns out they are two different things after all. Also, I hope the story will in fact shed some more light over "the true source of the Necromorph plague". Oh, and expect huge bosses. To go on, I also found this. They will upload a first look video, apparently, probably the day they announce it on E3. That's all I mined, I may have a look at the source once more in case I missed anything else of interest. :) I will now update the photos from the gallery above. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : :EDIT:The images are updated. Also, here's one more that was not on the gallery. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Guys, here is my theory about Isaac holding what seems to be an SMG and a mini force Gun. Perhaps there is a new set of down-scaled weapons that instead if having individual alt-fires, they can be combined together/dual-wielded.Einsteinium99 23:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I cannot recall from where, but I had read something about the weapons still having their alt fires, albeit very different from previous games, and also being able to combine them, as shown here. Another idea I am not really sure I like. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I sadly have to agree with Noemon, the changes are being a little too drastic for fans to handle. I just hope my favourite game franchise wont disapoint me.RAMAR 14:03, June 1, 2012 (UTC)RAMAR